Why Are They Here ?  title may change
by AkatsukiMemberShadow
Summary: Eyepatches,Sexy Butlers and the Akatsuki. What will happen when Ciel and Sebatian come to the Naruto world to talk with Pein? Suck at summaries. CielxOC SebatianxOC SasorixOC ON HIATUS! I have writer's block  . '
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! :P **

**Warning: This story is very Random. Heads May explode from the Randomness. You have been warned.**

**Note: **

**PhoenixxCiel**

**MidnaxSebatian**

**ShadowxSasori**

**On with the story!**

**(Shadow's P.O.V)**

"What's takeing them so long!"Pheonix complained.

"For the millionth time,they're all on missions!"I said aggrivated.

"But,remember they all said they would be here soon!"She complained again.

"We already went through this ,they all travel slowly so they don't have to deal with us."Midna said

."AGHHH!"Pheonix groaned.

Suddenly there was a knock at the rock.(Cheesy pun xD)

"Yay!They're here!"Pheonix yelled running to the front entrance with the rock infront of it.

"Who knocks anymore?"I said confused.

"Open it carefully Pheonix it could be a enemy."I warned her.

"Whateve."She said sliding the rock and Ciel were there.

"Ciel!"Pheonix said glomping him.

"Sebastian!"Ciel yelled struggleing to get free.

Sebastian stepped forward,but Pheonix glared at him and he stepped back.

"Sebastian why are you restraining?Come get me now!"Ciel ordered.

"Well,it looks as if she isn't doing anything wrong young master."Sebastian said smiling.

Pheonix got off of Ciel and wiped herself off and stood up properly.

**(Pheonix's P.O.V)**

I heard a ding and dragged Ciel to the kitchen.

I opened the oven and grabbed the cookies out of the oven and dropped them and screamed 'colorful' words.

"Did you forget the oven mitts again?"Shadow yelled.

"Maybe!"I yelled back.

"This is a waste of time,why did we even come here?"Ciel said putting is hand on his forehead.

I stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Master,we came here to discuss with the akatsuki leader remember?"Sebastian said coming into the kitchen with Midna following behind him.

"Yeah."Ciel said spitting the cookie out of his mouth.

"So you must be the maid if your the one that cooks around here."Sebastian said looking at me.

"Oh crap."Midna said looking at the floor.I already had Sebastian in my genjutsu.

I put him in a empty black room.

He looked around "Where's my master?"

He said sternly.

I took a knife and held it against his throat.

**(Midna's P.O.V)**

I smacked Pheonix across the face makeing her stop her genjutsu.

"What was that for."She yelled.

"For being rude to our guest."I said.

"Your only saying that because you like-"I stopped her by hitting her again.

"You do to!"I scolded her.

"Then wait,why did you do that?"I said confused.

"I don't know!"Pheonix yelled curling up in a ball and crying in a corner.

"Look at that Sebastian two girls are fighting over you,hows it feel?"Ciel said.

"Actually Pheonix likes you master."Sebastian said rubbibg his neck.

Ciel's eyes got big and he looked at the wall blushing.

Shadow came in with Sasori clinging to her with his arms wrapped around her neck."Guys a little help please?"She said.

Pheonix and I looked at her.

Sasori waved to us with one hand.

"No."We both said at the same time.

"Wait,"Pheonix said jumoing up."Where's Deidara and the others!"

"They're all at the lake discussing something."Sasori said.

"Well then I'm going."I said walking out the kitchen.

I walked right by Sebastian and tried not to make eye contact, I was so embarresed.

**(Shadow's P.O.V)**

"Come on Pheonix,Pein wants to talk to you."Sasori said.

"Can you get off me!"I yelled at him.

"But I'm comfortable."He replied.

"Is your leader at the lake?"Ciel said.

"Yes."Sasori said looking at him.

"Who are they?"Sasori whispered in my ear.

"Long story."I said throwing him into a wall.

"A little violent aren't we?"Sebastian said smiling.

"Time to go to the lake!"Pheonix said takeing out a pair of sunglasses and putting them on.

"Come on Shadow let's go!"She yelled.

"No,I don't want to go."I said flatly.

"No is not an answer"Pheonix said grabbing my hair and dragging me out of the cave,Ciel and Sebastian followed behind us.

"Is this really necassary!"I yelled."Yes until we get to the lake."Pheonix said starting to run."Pheonix!"


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter :) Sorry 4 not updating in soo long Soo forgive me?**

**OoOoOoO**

**(Sebastian's P.O.V) **

We finally made it to the lake with Pheonix and Shadow yelling at each other the whole time.

We came to a clearing it was wide with a lake spread out infront of us,we had traveled through the forest to get here.

"Here we are!"Pheonix yelled letting go of Shadow's hair.

"I'm gonna kill you."Shaodw said on the ground.

"Master,over there."I said pointing at a group of people wearing cloaks.

"Pein."He said quietly and walked over to them.I followed close behind and started to hear some talking.

"Attack only if I get attacked or if they threaten us show them a little somethin."Ciel muttered.

"Yes,my lord."My eyes flashing demon for a second.

"You've arrived."Pein said turning away from the group and looking at Ciel.

"It's nice to see you again."My master said calmly.

" is it that you want that returns you to our world?"Pein said slowly.

The group turned around to look at all looked similar to Pein in a way with the same type of eyes and hair color.

"We need some of your assistants,"Ciel said."I will need at least two of your best men to help me with a journey in my world."He said taking out the queen's envelope.

"I see,"Pein responded with a little grimance."Everybody! Regroup over here!"He yelled.

I looked around and for once noticed some people around the lakes edge,out of all the people I could barely make out the shape of Midna.

"As you can see Ciel,we have required more people over the years that you have missed."Pein said looking at the people coming.

The people quickly sprinted over to the area where we were.I speed counted,only eight of eyes flashed demon again,this time senseing danger.

"Who the f*** are they?"One of them said.

"Shut up" the one next to him said.

"Wouldn't it be polite to introduce yourselves?"I said without caution.

Ciel gave me a look out of the corner of his eye and regreted what I had said.

"Two of you will assist my friend on a journey,Ciel Phantomhive and his butler."Pein said.

'_How disrespectful_,'I thought.

Pein looked at the people sharply.

"Sasuke and his group haven't returned yet and Sasori went to go get Shadow."A green one said.

"Sorry,we're late,"Someone said coming through the crowd.

"We got side tracked."Three other people followed close behind.

"And Shadow and Pheonix."Pein asked aloud.

"Over there."Midna said pointing past us.

**OoOoOoO**

**Cliffy :o well see ya next update :)**


End file.
